Puffy
Puffy is a pomeramian-poodle mix. What is she? Some people say Puffy is a pomeramian because she is puffy. Alot of people think she is a poodle because of all that puffiness. Some people think she is a chow chow because they think she is big but are usually comparing to Bob or Pedro. But really Puffy is none of these. She is a mix of a pomeramian and a poodle. That explains why she is salmon colored but has the body of a poodle which includes her tail and the part of her that has no fur. Merchandise Puffy is a main toy character but she is behind on Bob, Lion, Pedro and Jerimiah. Puffy is a playable character in most of her appearances which makes her very famous in the video games. She is also a very main stuffed animal character. After Pedro, Puffy is the best sold stuffed animal. In movies, unlike episodes Puffy is pretty main. Looks Puffy is an orange-pink pomeramian-poodle mix. She has a poofy spot on the end of her tail. She has a black nose. She has large green eyes and one part of her, after a little bit of fur is baer and it stays that way until it hits her leg. Each one has a patch of fur on the her knees and her feet are covered with it. If you feel the bottom of Puffy's foot then it would be covered in fur. She has big, pointy ears making her a great hearer. Also her nose makes her a good smeller. Debut Puffy's debut was "Poof on the Tail". In this episode the Hands meet Puffy. Since her debut her personality has changed. In her debut she is nice to Pedro and Lion but in every other episode she either has nothing to do with them or hates them. It is the same thing with Hollis. Also in this debut Puffy is shown eating similar to Pedro with face first into the dog bowl gettting dog food all over her face. This is the same with Lisa throughout Season 1. Also Puffy is shown with a pink nose instead of black. Later on in Jessica the Lovely, another episode in Season 1 she is shown with this nose again. Video Games Playable In alot of games, Puffy is playable. She is best known for a playable appearance in Ham Rock 3000. You can also play as Bob, One, Tilling, Lion and the girl hamsters. Non-Playable She is also playable in every game she is in exept for the movie games: Pedro an American Hero, King Pedro, Back in Action and Mini Movies: Schools Out and Beavis and Butthead Bash. One other game she is not playable in is candy swipers and taco burst where you can only play as Pedro. Appearances Puffy has missed 10 episodes, 5 of them being the ones she was not created in. She is best known for her roles in Pedro and American Hero and Merry Christmas Hands. Biography Puffy was born to a farmer family. But that changed when Puffy turned 3 when her parents won the lottery and were rich so they gave up their farm life and now they live in a mansion but are no richer then Puffy because she is a Hand. In her debut she is shown eating dirty and getting food all over her face and has been shown to love to run around. But now she is too pamper for that. She now lives in the Hands Club where all Hands 5 or older live (meaning Hollis cannot live there for three more years). Puffy has a big room there with a TV a computer, a camera, a refrigerator, a sink, a bean bag, two beds and a phone where she can call room service 24/7. Tht's what I call fancy! Relationships Bob Bob is Puffy's boyfriend. They are also really good friends. Similarities *They both hate Hollis Gallery PuffyandBob.JPG|Puffy and Bob PPRivalry.JPG|Puffy and Pedro Rivalry.JPG|"I wanna see the fight!" PuffysAppearance.JPG|Posing Trivia *In her debut and in "Jessica the Lovely" she is shown with a pink nose. It is normally black. In Other Media *Puffy has made an appearances on "Bob vs. Bush" *Puffy has made an appearance on "Glasses Boy":The Halloween Episode" where she is see where Glasses Boy is supposed to be dancing Category:New pages Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:People Disliking Hollis